


Your Smiles Are Giving Me All Types of Treble

by lukesdaydreams



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Awkward teenager shit, Bottom Gerard Way, Boyfriends, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Fluff, Frank gets so uncomfortable, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Shy Frank Iero, Slut Gerard Way, Smut, Stupid Teenagers, Sub Gerard Way, Theyre gay, This is DUMB, Top Frank Iero, Top!Frank, Tutor Frank, Tutoring, Youre gay, bottom!Gerard, everyone is really gay, im gay, im sorry, poor boy, teenagers being teenagers, this is really bad, tutor!frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesdaydreams/pseuds/lukesdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a slut and Frank is his poor Catholic tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That One Where Gerard Is Really Fuckin Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard really likes dick and his new tutor happens to have one. Gay commences.

  
Gerard trudged across the parking lot towards the library, black combat boots thudding quietly on the asphalt. His maths teacher had recommended he get a personal tutor and his parents had agreed, seeing as his grades had been way below average. Now, he had a good reason for his dropping grades! Really! Sorta... Well, you see, Gerard really liked sex. Like, a lot. And he was too busy getting fucked or jerking off to do any homework! OK, so maybe he didn't have a good excuse. That didn't mean he wouldn't rather be partying and having a good time with his friends this Friday afternoon instead of making his way to meet up with some Catholic schoolboy named Frank or some shit who was supposed to help him not fail math.

 

The begrudging teenager walked through the doors, hit by a blast of cool air that smelled like old leather and airfreshener. He made his way through the aisles of books, looking for this guy that was supposed to tutor him. Gerard actually liked the library a bit; it had a nice, peaceful atmosphere, and everyone was too busy with their own books or studies to bother anyone else. It was relaxing.

 

Gerard went on with his search for this Frank kid. He found a group of tables in an open space, obviously made for studying or tutoring sessions like the one he was going to, where he saw the person who would be his tutor. He was expecting some preppy looking guy with perfect hair and nicely ironed clothes. What Gerard saw was a small boy awkwardly waving at him with shaggy brown hair that hung in his face and a worn out hoodie over jeans. He had a lip and nose ring that glinted in the harsh overhead lights. To put it simply, Gerard kinda wanted to sit on this guy's dick. He hadn't been laid in a while...

 

"Hi-uhm, you must be...Gerard? I'm er, I'm Frank," he said, smiling nervously and jumbling his words together. Holy _shit_ this guy was adorable.

 

"Yup, that's me," Gerard answered with his crooked grin. He walked over to Frank, making sure to sway his hips a bit. He watched Frank's cheeks take on a light dusting of pink as his eyes followed the movement of Gerard's curves. Nice, this guy is totally gay, Gerard thought smugly. Gay and really cute.

 

"Okay, well uh, let me go get another chair, there's only one so I'll just um-"

 

"I could always just sit in your lap," Gerard cut him off, turning up his self-titled "Seduction Metre." Frank looked like he was about to faint, the poor kid. Gerard just laughed and walked over to another table to grab an extra chair, dragging it over the roughly carpeted floor to their designated spot and plopping himself down, making sure to spread his legs a little more than socially acceptable. "I was kidding, calm down man," Gerard chuckled when Frank's shell-shocked look didn't waver. He snapped out of his trance and sat himself in the chair next to Gerard's, placing his bag on the floor and pulling out a textbook and notebook along with a couple pencils. _Frank's first mistake was sitting so close to Gerard_.

 

As they talked and Frank explained the mathematical formulas, it started out as just a knee brushing against Frank's. Then it was pressed up against him. Over time, Gerard's thigh migrated towards Frank until their legs were right up against eachother.

 

"S-so if you, divi-divide these numbers, what's y-your uhm, quotient?" Frank asked, trying desperately not to get distracted but Gerard's antics. Gerard just sighed dramatically, throwing his head onto Frank's chest.

 

"I just don't _get it_ , Frankie!"

 

"It's not that hard, just. Come on, Gerard y-you're almost done!" Frank said with exasperation. _His word choice was his second mistake._

 

Gerard looked up from his place over Frank's heart, his breath hot on the boy's neck. "I think it's pretty hard," he said with a wink, sitting up casually and stretching in his seat. "24," he said.

 

"W-what?" a flustered Frank replied.

 

"The answer. Is the the answer 24?" Gerard clarifies, giving Frank a questioning glance.

 

"Oh. Uh, yeah! It is, good job!" He peered down at his watch, hoping desperately for some sort of release from Gerard. "Ah! Sorry but, it looks like our time is up, Gerard. I'll see you next week then? At, uh, my place since I have to take care of my dog while my mom is out of town... You have my info, right?" Frank asks, clearly anxious about the idea of being alone with Gerard for an hour. He was playing with his pencil, twirling it in between his fingers, trying to distract himself from his inevitable doom (or that's what he thought was coming). Gerard grinned internally, wondering what else those fingers could do. All he needed was to break Frank out of his nervous shell. He was sure there was something else underneath, and Gerard was determined to discover it.

 

"Yeah, see you then Frankie!" and with that, Gerard walked off and Frank cursed God for letting Gerard wear such tight jeans that made his ass look so good. He was quite embarrassed by his newfound attraction to Gerard. The guy was a cocky bastard, but Frank wasn't blind. The red-head was fucking hot. He couldn't believe he was able to not get a boner with Gerard practically throwing himself onto Frank.

 

He didn't let himself think too much about it, it was probably just a joke. Gerard was probably straight, just waiting for the moment to yell "psych!" and laugh at Frank. Except, no straight guy wears jeans like that. Nope, Frank thought. Gerard had to be at least slightly flexible. Oh god, Gerard's flexibility was not something that Frank should've been thinking about in the middle of a library.

 

_Frank's third mistake was not taking Gerard seriously enough._

 

~~~~~~~~

 

When Gerard got home, he yelled a greeting to Mikey who just looked up from his poptart and grunted. That was Mikey for "Hey loser." Gerard went down to his room and flopped onto his bed, tossing his bag onto the floor beside his nightstand. He laid down and hooked his phone up to the stereo in his room which soon began to play music of his choice.

 

The boy stared at his ceiling, plotting on how to get Frank into bed. After a few minutes of evil scheming, he decided that he might as well actually do some of that work he was supposed to start on. Frank actually was a pretty good tutor. Even though Gerard was putting all his energy into flirting with Frank, he was able to learn some stuff. Huh. The math actually started to come to him without him needing to go back to his notes every five seconds to check on what the formulas were. Good job, Frank, he thought.

 

When the light outside turned to darkness and the scratching of pencil on paper ceased, Gerard was laying down, door locked, no longer dressed, and with a hand on his hard cock. His homework was forgotten on the floor and all he could think of was callused fingers and lip rings as he bucked up into his fist. He imagined it was Frank's fingers trailing up the back of his thigh, slick with spit and pressing up against his hole. He pushed one in, slowly pumping it in and out until he was ready for the second. He curled and twisted them until he found his spot, turning his face into his pillow to muffle the sounds of his pleasured groans. He began thrusting them in and out and resumed stroking his hard-on with his other hand. Small beads of precum leaked from his tip, making the slide easier. Soon, he was a writhing mess, trying to get more of everything.

 

He bit down on his pillow as he imagined the cool metal of Frank's lipring mixed with the warm feeling of a mouth on his cock, taking him in and sliding over him. He flicked his wrist at the head on each up-stroke, thinking of a skilled tongue and hot breath. He soon had three fingers jnside himself and he wished they weren't his. He wished they were those belonging to a short boy with floppy hair and a smile that put the sun to shame. It was so cliché, but so true.

 

His orgasm washed over him, the warm electric feeling spreading throughout his whole body. He came in sticky white spurts all over his stomach, the translucent substance hot on his sweaty skin. He pulled his fingers out, wincing at the over sensitivity but letting out a small moan of pleasure. He wiped them on the sheets and used his discarded shirt to towel his stomach off until he took a shower in the morning.

 

He lowered his head onto his pillow and exhaled softly, a light buzz on his skin and a content feeling all over. He closed his eyes and fell asleep within minutes, curled in his blankets with a soft smile on his face.

 

~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, Gerard woke up groggy in a tangle of sheets and himself. He layed there for a while, just thinking about yesterday and basking in the warmth of his bed. Eventually though, he had to get up and make his way towards the shower. Yes, that's right, Gerard actually showered. Sometimes...

 

Once he was clean and stink-free, he walked into the kitchen where Mikey was sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal. "Morning," he mumbled through a mouthful of frosted flakes. Gerard returned the greeting and got out his own bowl and spoon, grabbing the milk from the fridge and sitting across from his brother.

 

"So who's this 'Frank' guy?" Mikey asked and Gerard choked on his first spoonful of cereal, becoming a spluttering and coughing mess.

 

"He's uh...um no one? What are you talking about?" Gerard said once he had calmed down.

 

"Don't lie, you're really loud when you jack it, I could hear you 'oohhh, Frankie!' from my room" Mikey mocked him with a high-pitched girly voice that Gerard may or may not have when getting off. "Is he a new boyfriend or something?"

 

"He's uh- he's my new tutor," Gerard answered. He wasn't very happy about Mikey hearing him and he cursed his vocal self for getting into this situation. Mikey tried to keep a straight face but just started laughing.

 

"The Catholic kid Mom hired? That's great Gee! Oh my god that's pretty funny. You were so pissed about having to get tutored and now this!" Mikey continued to laugh at him and Gerard just huffed in annoyance. 

 

"He's hot, okay?" Gerard said, and he wasn't lying. Gerard would sleep with a lot of people, his standards weren't too high, but he was being honest when he said that Frank was attractive. Like, really attractive.

 

"Okay, man, whatever you say, I just don't want to hear you moaning about him again, got it? Keep it down, cowboy," Mikey smirked and resumed his eating while Gerard just rolled his eyes.

 

"Yeah, ok, whatever Mikes. You going to that party tonight at Toro's?" he asked.

 

"Yeah, you?"

 

"Of course! It's one of Ray's parties, it'll be great."

 

"Yeah, just don't bring anyone home. It's pitiful watching them do the ' walk of shame ' in the morning."

 

"Gotcha, little dude."

 

"I'm taller than you, fuck off."

 

"Yeah but I'm still your older brother!"

 

"Whatever," Mikey just smiled lightly and gave the signature Way eye roll. "I'm gonna go out with some guys from school, wanna come?"

 

"Sure," Gerard replied. "Why not, just lemme get dressed and shit."

 

"Ok, I'll be in the living room."

 

"Gotcha, little dude."

 

Mikey just let out a big sigh and walked off to the couch to wait on his brother. What an idiot, he thought fondly.


	2. In Which Frank Tries to Convince His Friends That He's Not Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon is a doctor. Patrick is psychic. Frank loves dogs (and Gerard's ass).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again betad by my lovely friend scream1996! I updated a couple days earlier than planned, so happy birthday or whatever! hopefully you guys are still interested.

Frank woke up to the shrill sound of his alarm assaulting him and waking him from his peaceful sleep. Sort of peaceful. It was full of flaming red hair, unexplainably gorgeous hazel eyes, and math. Lots of math. And dicks. Quite an odd combination.

Because of the nature of his dream, our dear little Frankie woke up with an unfortunate case of morning wood. To make his morning even more unfortunate, his mother decided to walk in when he was getting out of bed (without knocking, of course, because that's just how mothers are). She proceeded to shriek out an apology as she bolted from the room, leaving a completely embarrassed Frank alone with a boner to deal with.

After one reasonably long shower, Frank got dressed and went downstairs to grab something to eat and say goodbye to his mom as he walked off to go to school. Frank and his mom lived only a mile away from the school so he always just walked. At least he got a bit of exercise.

When he arrived he went towards his first class, opting to wait there with his teacher until the bell rang instead of going to the gym where the students were supposed to wait. Mr. Hoppus was a pretty cool guy, though he did have the tendency to get in trouble for swearing and making dirty jokes in class. But he understood Frank's hatred of Catholic school sincehe himself hated it. Too bad it was the only available job. Poor Mr. Hoppus did not belong there.

Once class started, Frank's brain went into school mode, where he zoned out of everything except for what the teacher was saying and what was written on the board, so he was slightly perturbed when a certain someone popped into his head, momentarily distracting him from his work. He brushed it off, and it didn't bother him the rest of class until he got to lunch.

He sat at his friends' and his table, unpacking the simple lunch and taking a gulp from his water bottle. Patrick walked over, as did Ryan and Dallon. They all sat down around Frank and exchanged greetings and casual conversations about crazy teachers and new bands. That is, until Patrick turned to Frank and said, "So how did that tutoring session go Friday?"

"It was ah, um okay? I guess," Frank blushed because no, ok, he totally didn't jack it to the thought of Gerard that same morning, alright?

"Ooohhhhh, you're blushing, he must be hot," Pete said from behind Frank, making him jump in his seat while Pete laughed and sat by Patrick.

"You fucker, you appeared out of nowhere!" Frank exclaimed.

"I'm everywhere and nowhere at the same time," Pete shrugged in a casual way that only he could after saying something so ridiculous and faux-mysterious. "Anyways, he was hot wasn't he?"

"I mean, sure y-yeah, but it's not like it means anything," Frank said, still a little flustered.

"You're so whipped," Ryan teased.

"Yup, he's got it bad," Dallon added.

"Guys! I just met the guy and I'm only his tutor, ok! It doesn't matter that he's hot, or really flirty, or has an awesome ass..." Frank trailed off, mortified by what he let out. He proceeded to slam his head onto the table and groan like a mother in labor.

"So, Dr. Dallon, I think that our dear patient Frankie is absolutely whipped," Ryan said in a mock serious voice.

"I agree, my dear colleague, he is quite 'whipped' as you say," Dallon agreed, nodding with a thoughtful look on his face. Frank looked up and opened his mouth to start arguing, but Patrick cut him off before he could say anything.

"Guys, don't be mean," he started. "Frank only thinks he's attractive, he has to see him at least one more time to be actually whipped."

"See! I think? Thanks Pat," Frank said, sort of confused if Patrick was on his side or theirs. As if reading his mind Patrick said,

"I'm on their side though, I can tell you're bound to fall for him. My gaydar is sending me wack signals."

Frank just groaned again, letting his head fall onto the table a second time, but this time with an added middle finger.

~~~~~~~~~

After school, Frank walked home with Patrick, he had almost forgotten the whole "whipped" thing until,

"So Frank, why are you so nervous about the whole, what was it, Gerard? Yeah, the whole Gerard thing? Like, I know you've had your fair share of one-night stands, why is it so embarrassing for you now?"

Frank sighed and looked at him, "It's because I have to see him in the future. I have multiple sessions already scheduled with him, so if I let my self get in too deep, pardon the pun, it'll just be really uncomfortable for us both! Plus, you know about my anxiety thing. This is more social than a hookup. I have to actually interact with him in a way that's not just screwing, ya know?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just not used to you being so flustered by the mere mention of a guy, man," Patrick said with one of those really cute Patrick Smiles that would put a puppy to shame.

"Well I mean of you prefer, I could talk about how I want to take off his pants and pound him against-"

"OK FRANK! That's enough!" Patrick practically yelled, red as a tomato. Frank giggled and Patrick  muttered something that sounded like "freaking child."

~~~~~~~

When they got to Patrick's place they said hey to his parents and ran up the steps to his bedroom, shutting the door behind them and flopping onto the bed after tossing their bags to the floor. They both let out a relieved sigh and giggled at their synchronized noises of freedom.

When they calmed down, they set up the Wii and put in Mario Kart because why the fuck not? They decided to go straight to rainbow road, as normal, to get them prepared for their soon-to-be-temporarily-demolished-friendship. As Mario Kart tends to go, they got way more intense than actually necessary or reasonable. Well, at least Frank did. Patrick stayed relatively calm on the outside, though he did let out a really loud "FUCK" that one time which was totally uncharacteristic of him and earned him a "PATRICK VAUGHN STUMP!" from downstairs. He let out a sheepish shrug when Frank said, "Bro I didn't know you had that in you!" followed by laughter and his trademark grin.

As the afternoon turned to evening, Frank had to go home. He and Patrick lived relatively close, so he just walked instead of accepting the offered ride from Patrick's parents. He loved the time of day when the sun hadn't completely set, but you can feel the brisk air and see several stars shining like little bits of broken glass in the sky. The velvety night had not yet come, and he reveled in the slowly fading colors that streaked above him, reflecting on the clouds and creating a beautiful painting. Even though anyone could see it, it felt like it was just for him.

~~~~~~

He got home and went up to his room, alone in the house since his mother had the evening shift. Luckily for her, it didn't go too far into the night, so she was still able to keep a regulated sleep schedule.

Frank walked into his room and smiled gently when he saw his dog, Daisy, asleep on his bed, waiting for him to get back home. He sat down carefully next to her and watched as she lazily lifted up her head and yawned. He pet her as he layed down and thought about the day and what the week had coming for him. His thoughts strayed to the time he had spent with Patrick and, of course, made their way to Pete. The two were inseparable, you couldn't think of one without the other. He thought about the boys' relationship and a small pang of loneliness found its way into his chest.

Frank never was much of a relationship guy. He had had a couple girlfriends and one boyfriend, but his casual hookups outweighed his romantic involvements. It's not that he didn't want a relationship, he was just too awkard to start anything with anyone that would actually mean anything. He was scared of rejection. He knew he was a decent looking guy, that's why he was able to pick up people at the bar his buddy Hambone owned, but he wasn't so sure about his personality. He was a dork who loved comic books and awesome shitty punk bands with tons of underage tattoos and he didn't know many people who were into that.

He sighed loudly into his pillow and Daisy nuzzled into his side, giving the kind of comfort only a dog could. He turned to her and scratched that one place on her neck he knew she loved. She looked up at him and smiled with her eyes. Frank always loved her eyes. The reminded him of chocolate and earth and warmth and comfort. He always felt safe and content laying with his dog.

And that's how he fell asleep: with a dog by his side and and a warm blanket wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? critique? ily all and hope you liked it!! I'll be updating again within the week, probs the weekend because school sucks.  
> XoLuke


	3. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, Gerard is a dick who wants dick and Frank happens to have one but they're both losers who start to like eachother and Frank doesn't wanna fuck it up. (get it? "fuck it up" like fucking because sex)
> 
> WARNING attempted non/dub-con but nothing serious I promise it's chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

It was Friday.

Gerard wore a black tank top with wide holes in the sides. It showed off his milky skin and lean build. His jeans fit perfect in all the right places, highlighting his plump bum and beautiful legs. He was freshly showered and smelled like strawberries and whipped cream, the scent layered with something seductive. His bright red hair framed his soft pixie face and accentuated his paleness.

He made his way towards the address Frank had given him, enjoying his solitary drive with the windows rolled down and The Misfits blaring through the old speakers. It was a nice day out - the sun was shining and there were only a few wispy clouds outside. It was a little warm with a light breeze blowing. The sound of the wind whipping past the open windows accompanied the pounding fast melody of the music, seeming strangely in place.

He arrived at Frank's house, pulling into the driveway and parking his battered up car that could probably use a paint job, but oh well. He opened the door and shut it behind him, locking it. He took a deep breath and exhaled with a grin on his face. He had a little plan and it was going to take action during this tutoring session. He walked towards the door and knocked three times in quick succession, then stepped back a bit and waited for Frank to open the door. Only a moment later, the doorknob jiggled and it swung open, revealing a slightly nervous looking Frank who smiled at him and gestured for him to enter his home. He had on a black band t-shirt and tight black jeans, his feet socked and hair messed up. He looked good.

"Heya," Frank greeted casually.

"What's up?" Gerard returned. Frank shrugged.

"Nothing much really, just reading a book and waiting on you."

"Oh? I'm honored," Gerard smirked and Frank blushed a little, cursing himself for saying that.

Frank led Gerard to the kitchen where they would work at the table together. Frank's house wasn't much. It was small, but cozy and endearing. It seemed suiting for the boy. Gerard looked around while they pulled out their chairs and sat down. Frank gave him a small smile as they settled and pulled out their books and pencils.

"So, I guess we'll start off where we left last week," Frank suggested and Gerard gave him an agreeing noise and a nod.

As they worked, they'd occasionally talk and make references to comic books and movies while they laughed at and made fun of the stupid situations created in the word problems. While time went on, they both started to realize that they really enjoyed talking to one another and just spending time together, even if they had to do math during that time.

About half an hour started to pass and Gerard was getting sick of flirting his ass off. The entire time he had shifted his body, given award winning smiles, winking, and just trying to draw Frank's attention and desire in any way. However, Frank seemed to be oblivious to Gerard's efforts, so he decided to take the matters into his own hands and just go for it instead of waiting for Frank to make a move.

Abruptly, Gerard slid his books to the side and stood up. Frank gave him a questioning look.

"Are you oka-" Frank started but was cut off when Gerard walked over and plopped himself down on Frank's lap, straddling him so they were almost chest to chest.

"Gerard, what are you doing?" Frank asked carefully, starting to get scared as his brain processed the situation. He was actually starting to like Gerard and really wanted to get to know him better. He didn't want to ruin anything.

"Shhh," Gerard shushed him, "just let me make you feel good," and with that, he started rolling his hips into Frank's, grinding down and causing some delicious friction. He groaned a little, but Frank remained silent, biting back any noises of pleasure, wanting it to stop even though it felt good. He couldn't do this.

"Come on babe, just relax," Gerard purred. He leaned in and started mouthing at Frank's neck, licking and sucking and biting his way along the skin and Frank had to suppress his moan. Gerard went downwards to nibble at his collar bone then licked a strip up Frank's neck, making him shiver, all the while still rubbing his crotch against Frank's. They were both hard.

"Gerard, please...stop," Frank groaned.

"Why would I stop when I know we both feel good right now?"

Frank whimpered and shut his eyes. If he rejected Gerard it could ruin any budding friendship, but the sane goes for if they really do this and it's frustrating him. He inhaled a sharp gasp when he felt Gerard's cool and delicate fingers slide up the hem of his shirt, splaying out along his chest and teasing his nipples.

"Gerard," he warned, but the fiery redhead kept going, tracing random patterns on Frank's chest and stomach, making his way down lower until his hands rested on his hips. He slid them over to his belt and started toying with it, then made a move to unbuckle it.

Suddenly, Frank just stood up, knocking Gerard onto the floor. He had this new anger in his eyes, mixed with hurt and betrayal. Gerard didn't expect to be afraid of sweet blushing Frank, but in that moment he was.

"Get. Out," Frank gritted out through his teeth.

"Frank, I'm sorry, I just-"

"Out!" he nearly yelled, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady. Gerard scrambled to his feet and gathered up his books, his head ducked down in shame. He began walking towards the door then turned around and opened his mouth as if to say something, a pained look on his face, but he decided against it and just turned around. He opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind him. He went to his car and sat in it, resting his head on the steering wheel, but not starting the vehicle. A single tear slipped down his cheek. How could he be so stupid? He thought Frank liked him, but he guessed not. He can't believe he went and ruined what little bond they had developed - within the second time of meeting the boy at that. Now Frank probably hated him and Gerard felt like a horrible person because of what he attempted. He didn't mean it like that, he just thought Frank was being shy.

He let out a sigh and sat up, wiping a hand down his face and hitting his head on the headrest. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. He drove back to his house in absolute silence, no music or wind, just the inescapable dull road noise to keep him company.

When he hot home, he practically slammed the door behind him, startling his mother in the kitchen and causing Mikey and his dad to give him questioning looks from the living room. He just gave them a look and headed down to his room to be alone like the god damned brooding teenager he was.

Later that evening, Mikey slipped silently into Gerard's room, stepping down the basement stairs and entering the accurately titled "cave." Gerard was sat on his bed with his knees to his chest, head resting on them with his arms wrapped around himself and a blanket hiding him from the world. Mikey lied down next to him on his back and turned to his brother.

"Bro, what the fuck is up with you?" Ah, dear Mikey - blunt as ever. Gerard just made this horrible groaning noise that honestly sounded like a dying animal. "Ok, how about this: what the fuck did you do to Frank?" Another groaning noise. It was silent for a moment then Gerard lifted his head up and turned to Mikey.

"I came on to him even though he tried to deny me," he mumbled. Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"You should apologize."

"I know."

"You should do my homework."

"I know. Wait - no, don't try and trick me like that!"

"It's not trying if I succeeded," Mikey shrugged.

"I just. I don't know if I'll ever see him again. We don't have another tutoring session scheduled and he goes to a Catholic school," Gerard sighed and mentally swore at himself for being such a dick.

"You know where he lives, pay him a visit," Mikey stated.

"I guess. I might do that. I'm just scared," Gerard admitted.

"Don't be. He's probably scared too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO I really liked writing this and I hope you liked reading it!! As always, Leave comments and kudos and maybe try and guess what comes next *wiggles eyebrows* anyways, thank you as always for reading and I'm sorry for the long time in between this and the last update, I'm gonna try and keep them a bit closer together, and I hope you stick with me!
> 
> -xoLuke


End file.
